Sleeping FunKiba and Kanna ONESHOT
by 11OneDone2Many
Summary: Kiba having 'fun' with Kanna...


**Sleeping Fun-Kiba and Kanna [ONE-SHOT**

**Rated: M**

Kiba had just turned fifteen and he just was starting to notice girls around his life. His team didn't have much potential but the other teams did, Kanna age sixteen, the top of that list. She would walk around the house in her white underwear with designs ranging from hearts to little smiley faces and her bra which barely contained her b cup breasts. Since of course, she's living with Kiba on the offer of his mother.

She wasn't super skinny but she was not fat by any means and she had the legs of a gymnast because she had ice-skated for many years in her childhood.  
One day Kiba couldn't take this any longer and was going to finally get to fulfill his fantasy with Kanna.

-------xx------

One day she walked into his room wearing this extremely skimpy (for her body) bikini and asked what he thought. Luckily, he was behind his desk and she could not his full hard on sporting a ten-inch tent in his pants.

It looks good on you

Are you just saying that?

No, it really looks good.

I think it makes my legs look huge.

No it doesn't you'll look fine in it come this summer.

She walked out of the room and sways her ass in a come and get me way on the way out and this was just enough to make him almost blow his load under his desk. He normally didn't even notice Kanna walking around the house but this month was a complete exception and he had to end his madness, but she would not be up for this so it would have to be done while she was sleeping.

-------xx------

It was 12:30 am and his parents and his sister had just dozed off and this was his opportune time to go for it. He crept down the hall, which was not easy because the floor was very creaky, and stepped into her flower smelling room. Over on the other side of the room through the darkness, he could see her figure on her canopy bed and this just made him hornier and he whipped out his semi-hard member. 

He pulled the sheets back slowly revealing her body on wearing her bra and panties. Her stomach was tone and her sexy legs were hot but he wants to see her pussy. He then pulled her underwear to the side and gently rub her pussy lips careful not to wake her, but he needed more he licked his finger and stuck it in slowly until something gave resistance probably her cherry still unbroken.  
Next, he went and unhooked her bra and started sucking on her beautiful tits. Her tits became erect in his mouth and this turned him on. Just this moment she moved a little and he was out of the room in a flash. 

After waiting ten minutes outside of the door to make sure, she was asleep again and he entered again. This time the sheet was off and her breasts were fully exposed as he approached her bed.

He moved her panties to the side and went down and licked her pussy, this tasted great and he went back and shoved his tongue down her love canal.  
After a few seconds, he was tongue fucking her cunt relentlessly. Licking all the sweet juices out of her now extremely wet love tunnel. All the sudden her sleeping body began to shake and she cummed right then and there all in his mouth. Her cum tasted so sweet like pineapple and good.

Kiba couldn't take this any longer and had to fuck her right then and there. He climbed on to her bed straddled her legs and lined up his cock at her little tight pussy. He inserted 3 inches and it was so tight and warm he wasn't sure he could get all of his manhood inside of her.

Again, he pushed and got five more inches into her love canal, her leg moved and his cock slide passed the resistance and all the way into her cunt. He then pulled his length up and slammed in back down fucking her slowly while continually picking up the speed.  
He kept fucking her hole and slamming his full length into her awaiting body with her still asleep unknowing of any of it. He finally was almost at climax and the life less body below him started to move and he pulled out.

Huh, what are you doing Kiba?

Just then, he took his cock and shoved into her mouth and told her to relax. He start fucking her throat and didn't slow down even when she began to choke on the large cock. A sensation came over his body and knew that he was about to cum, so he sped up even more full on fucking her throat.

Right then he let go of his load deep in her mouth and she sucked down almost every drop except the little amount that covered her lips. She licked her lips and savored the sweet cum.

Hey Kiba

Yeah

Next time will you wake me up so I can enjoy it too?

Sure Ill see you tomorrow after training ends, he walked out of the room.

**It's finally done! Please review!**


End file.
